You Only Live Once
by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco thought they were just going to talk to their Professor about a homework assignment and then be on their merry way. They thought wrong. Now they're stranded in not only another country but another time! The only people that can help them are a bunch of deranged muggles that seem to know everything about them. HIATUS
1. The Prologue

**Title: **You Only Live Once (heehee, yes, I named it YOLO.. it's for fluff reasons only)

**Chapter 0: **Prologue

**Summary: **Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco thought they were just going to talk to their Professor about a homework assignment and then be on their merry way. They thought wrong. Now they're stranded in not only another country but another time! The only people that can help them are a bunch of deranged muggles who somehow know everything about them. Creepy much?

**Pairings:** DracoxOC (because I just love doing that)... that's pretty much it... o.O

**Rating:** M for a reason (thought I don't really agree with that rating, I will follow it so I won't get into trouble)

**Warning(s):** This is only rated M for the word content and conversations that the people in the story have. It's pretty much how I talk to my friends on a regualr basis, but what we do can be viewed as, and I quote, 'inappropriate fro your age group' so I'll make this M.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is set in the eighth year and all of the OCs are real people, and a few of the names are the actual middle names of those poeple (I will not use their real names because I'm just paranoid like that). You'll know who they are in the next chapter when I make a character list since none of the OCs are in this chapter right now because this is just the prologue.  
Most of the sinarios (when we get to the part where you meet the OCs) have actually happened to me, I kind of just put different people and the HP characters into it.  
Sorry if there is any OOCness, I'm trying to avoid that as much as I can. If you see that anywhere, just shoot me a PM and I'll try to correct it.**  
**

Alright, I'll stop rambling and you can read my train wreck of a story

Enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione trouped silently down the halls of Hogwarts, thinking how odd it was to be there right then. For one thing, it was still summer. For another thing, there was no one there. They had imagined the school to be bustling with teachers trying to get ready for the school year and ghosts roaming the halls (only Merlin knew what Peeves was up to right now), not this infernal silence that seemed to creep up on you. It was unsettling.

As to why they were at Hogwarts at this time, they really couldn't say. Harry and Ron believed that it was because of some kind of missed assignment, but Hermione would have none of it. She had turned in every one of her homework assignments, even before the war.

Since then, they had debated returning for their eighth year but to no avail. Hermione wouldn't -couldn't- stand by and not finish her seventh year. Thus, all three of them had to return. She stated that it would make up for all the school work they had missed while Harry was almost getting himself killed every year and Ron's general goofing off.

Thinking over this, they made their way to the Headmistress's staircase and spoke the password "_Momento_". The stairs spiraled up into Headmistress McGonnagal's office, where they were bombarded with a flurry of platinum blond hair.

"Oh how coincidental! You lot are here too," the person exclaimed, hugging each of them in turn.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said kindly, sending a smile the younger girls way. "How was your summer?" she asked. _How odd_, Harry thought. _Why would Luna be here?_

"It was dreadfully boring," Luna said rolling her eyes. "I helped father with the Quibbler as I always do during the holidays. Sometimes it's dull work as-" Harry blocked the rest of what she was saying out as his eyes came to rest on another platinum blond figure. Though his back was turned, Harry was sure that he was paying rapt attention to everything that was going on on their side of the room. The boy turned around to further confirm his worries and his blue eyes widened.

Harry stared back at Draco, noticing the differences in the boy. His hair wasn't gelled back as it usually would have been and it fell in short strands over his eyes. He was dressed almost like Harry was, like a muggle. Dark blue jeans and a red-plad button down t-shirt. Harry didn't think that Draco even owned muggle clothes.

His initial shock gone, Draco stared back at him with a cool expression on his face. It wasn't the emotionless mask the the Malfoy usually wore, it was a 'I recognize your presence and appreciate it' kind of look. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and the blond quickly turned back around in his chair, looking expectantly at the Headmistress' desk.

"... and then the Unicorn hair turned purple," Luna finished, laughing as Harry went back to their conversation. Ron gave him a cross-eyed look and mouthed 'crazy', making the ravenette stifle a laugh. Luna was a good friend, really. She was just a bit.. Loony.

Harry nudged Ron with his elbow and gestured towards the other blond with his head. "Look who's here," he said in a low voice.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered, his lip curling in disgust. No matter what anyone said, that boy would always be his enemy. Seven years of torment and ridicule had built up in Ron. The slight justice he had gotten during the war did nothing to ease the lust for vengeance he held for the eldest Malfoy.

"Please, Ron, don't start a scene," Hermione sighed, ever the peace maker. "We don't like him either, but he's minding his own business. Leave him be,"

"No one said I was going to start on him," Ron snapped, narrowing his eyes at the blond. "As long as he keeps his distance -" Ron spoke loud enough that said boy turned in his chair to send him a look of disinterest. His threat was clear, but the Malfoy didn't seem to be phased.

"Will you stop speaking as though I'm not within ear shot?" he asked, his voice sounding bored. "I know we're not mates, Weasley, but please, just shut up so we can get whatever we have to do here done," he turned back around, smirking as he saw the looked of awe and anger on Ron's face. He was just so easy to rile up.

"I can't believe that you vouched for him in front of the Ministry," Ron hissed at Harry, causing his friend to wince. He was pretty sure that anyone walking in right then could smell the hatred radiating off of his friend. "I would have let him and his parents rot in Azkaban,"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, Ron," he sighed. "They were being threatened against their will. None of them wanted to be doing what they did. Yes, they did many things on their own that would make my blood crawl, but they did it to protect themselves," it was a weak argument in Ron's eyes, but it had worked on the Ministry. The Malfoy's had gotten off with a slap on the wrist, a lot better than they deserved.

"What ever," Ron huffed, his anger passing. "Let's just stop talking about it, least the Professor comes in,"

"Where is the Professor anyways?" Luna asked, looking around the room. Just as she asked, a flash of light went off on the desk. All five teens sent startled looks at each other, though Harry cautiously approched the desk.

"It's just a note," he said, giving a short sigh of relief. The others crowded around him (Draco distinctly off to the side) to read what it said:

_Draco, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron,_  
_You must be wondering why you're here right now _(Ron gave a snort of "No shit" at this, receiving a slap from Hermione)_ and I shall explain all in good time. Just know that things happen for a reason, children. Some may seem bad or unlucky at first, but it may ne a chance for you all to start over and lead new lives. The rest I leave to you._

_Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Harry's breath hitched in his throat and Draco turned deathly pale. Dumbledore? He was dead wasn't he? This couldn't be him. He tried to put the note back onto the desk, but it was sticking to his hand. He shook it, and nothing happened.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, equally puzzled. She took a piece of the note in her hand to find that she couldn't get it off either. "What the..."

"Honestly, do none of you have wands?" Draoc sighed, taking his own out and waving it over their stuck hands. Nothing happened, they were still stuck. Luna got the bright idea to take the scissors that were on the desk and cut the paper; her hand became stuck to the scissors which were stuck to the paper.

"How the hell is this happening?" Ron asked, irritated even though he wasn't the one with his hand stuck.

"Do you think I bloody know? I can't get it off!" Harry snapped, shaking his hand like mad and only succeeding in moving all three hands in the same motion.

"I have an idea," Draco said.

"It better be a bloody good one or I'll -"

"Shut up Ron!" three voiced chorused. Ron's mouth snapped shut and Draco smiled at the encouragement to go on.

"Weasley, grab onto Granger and I'll grab onto Lovegood. On three we pull," he said. They all nodded their heads, getting into position.

"One... two..."

"Is this thing supposed to be glowing?" Luna asked interrupting him. Sure, enough, the paper was glowing an eery green color.

"Get it off, mate. It's burning!" Harry yelped, his hand turning pink. The girls each said as much and Draco began the count down again.

"One... two...-"

"PULL!" Ron yelled, yanking Hermione one way while Draco pulled Luna. Harry braced his feet onto the round, hoping to keep his balance when they broke apart. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and he felt the sensation of his whole body turning inside out. _No_, he though,_ no it was a_ - he never finished his thought as his vision turned black.

* * *

**Welp, that's it, The Prologue. I hoped you liked it and want to read more... If you do, press the pretty button down there and REVIEW!**


	2. It's 3 O'Clock in the Morning

**Chapter 1: **It's 3 O' Clock In The Morning

**Author's Note: **Finally got it up! You all must be happy. Anyway, I'll do the character list after, but most of you will already know who's who.

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Harry Potter, but she wishes she does

* * *

**Last Time On YOLO:**

_"Is this thing supposed to be glowing?" Luna asked interrupting him. Sure, enough, the paper was glowing an eery green color._

_"Get it off, mate. It's burning!" Harry yelped, his hand turning pink. The girls each said as much and Draco began the count down again._

_"One... two...-"_

_"PULL!" Ron yelled, yanking Hermione one way while Draco pulled Luna. Harry braced his feet onto the round, hoping to keep his balance when they broke apart. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and he felt the sensation of his whole body turning inside out. _No,_ he thought, _no it was a _- he never finished his thought as his vision turned black._

* * *

Ryan sighed in contentment as she felt the body next to her snuggle in closer. She had been a lonely wreck the few hours she'd been on her flight back to America, she was go glad that she was finally back home. Ryan was a tall nineteen year old with coco colored skin, very short brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

Ryan loved her two homes, one in Manchester and one in Massachusetts. She loved her family and her friends too, but sometimes, she felt smothered by their expectations. That was why she had moved to Germany straight after her high school graduation. She had been living there for a year now, just relaxing, when her stepmother called and asked her to babysit her nine year old brother for the summer. Of course she accepted, she and David got along well, and it was also a chance to see her best friends again.

Once she got off the plane, said best friends began a game of 'Who Can Glomp Ryan The Longest' and her younger friend, Yue, the Queen of the Glomp, had won. She still stuck to Ryan even as they were sleeping on her basement floor. Smiling in her sleep, she wrapped a hand around her younger friend, that's when she heard the noise. Snapping her eye opened, she looked at the sleeping bodies on her floor, trying to figure out what was going on.

Thinking it was just Rose (who was infamous for her _Grudge_ noise) she closed her eyes once more. When she heard it again, she shifted her body so that she was on the other side of Yue, back to the basement door. Her logic was that if anyone came in, she would be the first one to hear them.

"Long time no see my friend," a voice whispered in her ear. She screamed, grabbing the toy Light Saber that she had stashed under her pillow and brought her arm in an arch behind her, whacking whoever had been here. There was a loud thunk and the light was turned on, to show two of her other friends standing behind her with twin expressions.

"Bollocks, Ryan! What was that for?" one of them exclaimed. He was short for a twenty-one year old, with dyed black hair and piercing green eyes. He was now sporting a large bump in the middle of his forehead. The boy near the light switch chuckled.

"I told you not to wake her up like that, Al," he said shaking his head. He was taller than his twin, and far more muscular. His longer blond hair was styled to look like he had just gotten up (which probably wasn't far from the truth) and his blue eyes had a constant look of deviousness. By now, the other occupants of the room had woken up to see what all the ruckus was.

"Albus? Drake?" Yue asked drowsily, still clinging to Ryan's waist. "What are you doing here?" Ryan kind of felt like she had to protect the Chinese girl, as she was always hugging her. Her long pony tail was out of sorts from being slept on and her brown eyes were wide in confusion.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Aloisa asked from the other side of the room. She was a bit older than Yue, with lighter brown hair, and had one curl that would not go down, no matter how much she straightened it.

"Really, Ryan?" Rose asked, fuming from next to Aloisa. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. Grabbing her pillow, she chucked it at Ryan's head and went over to her after hearing a satisfying _thunk!_. "Every single time I sleep here, someone wakes up screaming!" she said, hitting the pillow against Ryan's head. Ryan held her hands over her head to protect herself and ran from her, knocking her dad's bongos down in the process.

"No, internal conflicts!" Violet, Ryan's other Chinese friend yelled at them, trying to break it up. Aloisa rolled her eyes and looked towards the twins.

"Why am I friends with you people?" she groaned. Ryan, who had gotten away from Rose, sported an evil smile.

"Because we're awesome!" she stated seriously, gathering a laugh from the group. "It's true." she said as everyone kept laughing. "Whatever," she sighed, trudging up the basement stairs to her kitchen. "I'm going to eat something, anyone want anything?" there was a chorus of yeses from behind her as she was followed, each of them sitting at her kitchen table.

"We've got cold pizza, cereal, leftover pad tai, um..." Ryan checked off the things that she had in her fridge for the moment when thunder clapped over head.

"Quite a storm out there," Drake said shivering. "Our plane ride was almost canceled because of it," he added. The twins were through and through Brits, having moved back to their roots in London at the end of their freshmen year of high school. They were terribly missed, but over time, their friends had gotten used to their Christmas and summer vacation visits. Albus was actually a student at Oxford, Ryan's second choice of college. Her first had always been, and still was, Harvard.

"Speaking of that, we though you all would be coming home tomorrow," Yue chimed. The others added similar statements.

Albus smiled. "We didn't want to miss your arrival, so we came early." he said to Ryan who smiled broadly at him. They were such awesome friends. "We hope you have enough room,"

"Of course she has enough room for you guys," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Do you really think that this house can't hold two more people?"

"I hope you guys don't mind sleeping with Barkely," Aloisa chuckled. As if by command, Ryan's dog started to growl. "What's wrong?" Aloisa asked while Rose looked though the back sliding door to see what he was looking at.

"He's thirteen years old, Aloisa," Ryan sighed, grabbing the box of pizza from the fridge . "He's probably just seeing things,"

"Ryan, I don't mean to scare you, but there are people on your porch," Rose said. Ryan took a bite of cold pizza and raised an eyebrow.

"Who could be out there?" she asked, skeptically. "It's three in the morning," Violet got up from the table and raced to the window.

"She's right, Ry Ry," she said, taking a shaky breath. Ryan rolled her eyes and looked through the early morning haze to see five figures lying on her porch. One of said figures was quickly gaining consciousness.

"Yue," Ryan said slowly. The younger girl looked up from her pizza. "Go and see if you can find some rope," she said. Yue looked as though she was going to argue, but the look on Ryan's face made her think otherwise. She raced back downstairs to find it.

"What are you going to do?" Drake asked. All of them had gone to the back door and stared at the people on the porch.

"I'm going to do the most logical thing I can," Ryan said. "Tie them up,"

* * *

**Okays, so I'll put up the characters, ja? (those who don't understand the country things, well.. that can't be helped. I'm only really putting up the character list for those who know the people in this story. These people to you, are just OCs, ja?)**

**Ryan = Me (obviously)**

**Albus = MN3000 (again, obviously)**

**Draconus "Drake" = Albus's twin brother**

**David = my little brother (you'll know which one later)  
**

**Yue = HetaliaDerp; Yue (formally known as China)**

**Aloisa = HetaliaDerp; Drakz (formally known as Germany)**

**Rose = Portugal (you don't really need to know her name)**

**Violet = Hong Kong (see previous statement)**

**Barkley = Barkely (it's not like you people are going to go and stalk my dog, so I kept his name the same)**


	3. Ohmigod

**Chapter 2: **Ohmigod

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my panda who won the 'Guess That Song' contest on my Hetalia story.**  
**

As characters are introduced, I'll add them to the character list.

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Harry Potter, but she wishes she does

* * *

**Last Time On YOLO:**

_"Yue," Ryan said slowly. The younger girl looked up from her pizza. "Go and see if you can find some rope," she said. Yue looked as though she was going to argue, but the look on Ryan's face made her think otherwise. She raced back downstairs to find it._

_"What are you going to do?" Drake asked. All of them had gone to the back door and stared at the people on the porch._

_"I'm going to do the most logical thing I can," Ryan said. "Tie them up,"_

* * *

Ryan stared out the glass door as one of the people started to wake up. _Uh oh_, she though, watching the blond boy try desperately to get up.

"What are we going to do?" Violet whispered, freaking out. Rose held a hand on her shoulder and told her softly to breath. As Violet was calming down, the boy was standing straight up, staring back at them. He tilted his head sideways as he glanced around their faces. His blue eyes seemed to stop on Ryan's brown ones and she blushed furiously, acutely aware that she was only wearing a tight tank top and a pair of boxers for pajamas. He looked as though he could see everything that she was trying to hide and it was unnerving.

A few things happened then, and looking back on it, Ryan could have totally prevented it from happening. The first was Yue coming back with the rope. She ran back into the kitchen yelling "I have the rope", which set off the blond boy. He stumbled backwards, tripping over a redheaded boy that was behind him and slid head first down the stairs.

"Oh shit," the group chorused together, wincing as his head made a sickening crack when he hit the ground.

"That's going to bruise," Aloisa muttered. Ryan opened the door and stepped outside, careful not to step on the ravenette's head that was closest to the door. She raced down the steps to get to the blond boy, who's eyes were still open.

"Who are you?" she asked him. There was a hint on amusement in his eyes as they closed once more. "Someone help me with him!" she yelled, trying to get him off of the ground.

"Don't just stand there," Violet said, following her outside. "Ryan's got the right idea, let's get them inside," an hour of bumping around, going up and down the stairs, and lifting heavy bodies later, three of their 'guests' were tied up in Ryan's basement. The blond tat had fell was being tended to by Ryan herself. She had wrapped gauze around his head as his fall caused him to bleed. Ryan said it didn't look too bad, but you couldn't really tell with head injuries.

"So.. what are we going to do with them?" Rose asked. She had found glasses on the porch and was putting them back on the ravenette boy when her hand pushed aside his hair. "Ohmigod," she breathed. The group gathered around him to see what she was freaking out about. On his forehead was a lightening bolt scar.

"Maybe they're cosplayers," Yue guessed. She looked at the redhead and her face broke out into a large smile. "He's probably Ron,"

"That makes sense," Albus said, rubbing the nonexistent beard on his chin. "If he's Ron then the brunette is Hermione, and the blonds are Draco and -"

"Luna," the group gave a startled gasp as the blond girl that they hadn't been watching sat up and blinked at them. "I'm Luna," she repeated. "Who are you and why am I tied to a chair?"

"We were going to ask you the same question," Violet said. "Who are you guys and why were you on Ryan's porch?"

"Who's Ryan? And why do you have such strange accents?" Luna countered. Rose and Albus shared a look. These must be top notch cosplayers if they were sticking to their accents. Just as Luna shot them questions, the other four people began to wake.

"Bloody hell," 'Ron' exclaimed. "I feel like I drank too much Firewhiskey... What's going on, Hermione?"

"We seem to be tied up," 'Hermione' said slowly. "Would any of you like to tell us why?" she asked calmly.

"Alright, you guys can get out of character now," Aloisa said, starting to get irritated. "We just want to know why you're here so we can sue the right people."

"What are you talking about?" 'Harry' asked groggily. "The last thing I remember is touching that paper and... What happened to Draco?" he looked over to see Ryan cradling his head in her lap, wiping blood off of his brow. She looked up and had a weird dazed expression on her face, as though what she was doing wasn't what she thought she was doing.

"He fell off of her porch," Drake said, ignoring 'Harry's' former question. "which brings us back to our first question. What are you doing here?"

"We don't know, mate," he replied. He tried to run his hands through his hair to find that he was tied up. "I have no idea what's going on, but he needs to be healed," he gestured with his head to Draco.

"I was going to call the ambulance," Yue said. Her eyes had never left 'Ron's' face and held some sort of recognition. Ron just found it a bit creepy.

"Untie me and I can do it," 'Hermione' said quickly. There was something about these people that made her trust them, even if they had tied her up. "Please, just untie me,"

They all looked at Ryan, as she seemed to be the only one who hadn't spoken. She looked at the blond in her lap and sighed.

"Well I don't want to get arrested for any law that falling off of a porch brakes. Untie her," she looked at the others and her eyes narrowed. "Just her,"

Drake set to work untying the knots. He had been the one to tie them in the first place, ever the boy scout. 'Hermione' stood and looked at her 'captors'.

"I have to warn you," she said gently, pulling a stick out of her pocket. "this may freak you out," Drake and Albus chuckled when she took out the stick.

"You do realize that you're not a wizard, right?" Rose asked. "I don't even understand why you're here, amime con is in two months and Harry Potter World is in Florida,"

Hermione gave her a confused look and shook her head. "I'm sorry, we don't speak American. What did you just say?" Ron asked. Aloisa looked like she wanted to smack him.

"You're not -" she was cut off when light poured out of Hermione's wand. "What the hell?"

"Please stop talking," Hermione said "I need to concentrate," Ron had a smug look on his face while Luna looked indifferent. Harry was still just trying to figure out what was going on.

"Take the gauze off on his head," she ordered. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Was this girl serious? "Do you want him to die?" Ryan shook her head. "Then take the thing off!" she did as she was told.

Ryan and the others winced at the blood on the back of his head. "_Tergeo,_" she said. The blood disappeared. She motioned for Ryan to lift his head up and she did. She put her wand on the back of his head and ran it along the gash there. "_Episkey,_" there was a cracking noise of Draco's skull healing. "_Vulner Sanentur,_" the gash was now repaired.

The seven friends stared at each other in shock. They were either being Punk'd or they had managed to tie up wizards. Wizards were real.. and they were staring at their heroes.

"Oh my god" they said together.

"Will you untie us all now?" Luna asked. Drake just nodded.

* * *

**Spell Explanations:**

_Tergo-_ cleans up the target object ot person, much like scourify

_Episkey-_ Heals/repairs damage that has been inflicted on the target

_Vulner Sanentur-_ heals deep gashes like those made by the curse Sectumsempra (Snape used it to heal Draco in HBP)


	4. Bonds, Intros, and Ten Year Olds

**Chapter 3: **Bonds, Intros, and Ten Year Olds (I understand that this is a bad chapter title, but I can't think of a better one... any suggestions?)

**Author's Note: **This chapter is also dedicated to my panda. You are finally able to glomp people.. Yay for you!

Gosh guys, sorry for the hiatus, I've just been so horribly busy. But I'm going to try and buckle down a bit, yeah?

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Harry Potter, but she wishes she does

* * *

**Last Time On YOLO:**

_The seven friends stared at each other in shock. They were either being Punk'd or they had managed to tie up wizards. Wizards were real.. and they were staring at their heroes._

_"Oh my god" they said together._

_"Will you untie us all now?" Luna asked. Drake just nodded._

* * *

Ryan sat at the table in her basement, facing Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Luna. This was absolutely insane. _It's not possible,_ she thought to herself, _that I'm sitting here staring at the Golden Trio and Luna Lovegood. It's not possible that I held Draco Malfoy's head in my lap._ But it was. If she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes, she would have slapped the person who dared say such a thing. It's not possible.

"I don't think you've introduced yourselves," Luna said politely. She seemed to be taking this all in stride as the others held bewildered expressions.

"Well, um," Ryan sat tongue tied. _It's not possible..._

"Jeeze," Drake said shaking his head. "You leap at the chance to tie them up, but when you find out who they really are your mouth fails to work." he sighed and held out his hand to Harry. "I'm Draconus. Drake for short," the four wizards looked startled.

"You and Draco..." Ron trailed off as he watched Harry shake his hand. "You have the same name,"

"Yeah," he sighed again. "My mum's a Harry Potter freak. She named me and this kid over there," he gestured at Albus who twiddled his fingers in acknowledgement, "after you guys," he shook the others hands and motioned for his friends to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Rose," Rose said. She looked like she was a little kid in a candy shop. Her face had lit up when Hermione's wand healed Draco's wounds, as though she knew all along that they were different.

"Aloisa," Aloisa said in short. Her eyes locked with Harry's and softened from the hard stare that she usually wore. Harry found it unsettling that there was a touch of pity in that softness. She looked as though she knew things about him that only he should know. He shuddered slightly.

"Okay. So I'm Yue! That means moon in Chinese," Yue chirped. Her face was in a broad grin and she looked directly at Ron. "Ohmigod, Ronald Weasley you're my hero," she squealed. She tried to fight it but succumbed to her temptation and glomped him. Ron sat there as she gave him the biggest hug he had ever gotten, and his mother was known for large hugs. He was petrified until Yue had had her fill of Ron's 'Ron-ness'.

"Bloody hell," was all he said. He now held a dazed sort of look on his face that people tended to get when Yue glomped them. It was a look of someone who wanted to get hugged by her again and again. Hermione looked like she wanted to slap her, but refrained.

"I regret nothing," Yue breathed, her smile widening. Her friend's shook their heads at her, thought Albus and Ryan sent a smile her way. It was hard for them not to do the exact same thing.

"Hi, my name is Violet," Violet said in that soft voice of hers. She and Luna shared a look of acknowledgement and smiled at each other. The quiet but wise ones always knew something the others didn't.

"The name's Flynn," Albus said in a deep voice. "Albus Flynn," Ryan rolled her eyes at her friend. Really? The James Bond approach? Not impressive. Harry and his friends exchanged a look that the others couldn't place, but shook his hand. Aloisa sighed at him. The guy could really be a dummkopf sometimes.

"You're Ryan," came a voice from the couch which startled all of them. Draco was sitting up and staring directly at Ryan, who's cheeks were positively red. He wore the same glazed look that Ryan had when she'd been cradling his head in her lap. His words weren't a question, they were a statement, as though he knew the answer already.

"How do you know that?" she asked him startled. The only time her name had been called was when all of them were unconscious.

"You told me," he said. "I heard your voice..." his voice trailed off as they stared at each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

"O-kay," Aloisa said slowly. "freaky telepathic trance," she turned to Albus to see if he had an explanation for this, he just shrugged.

"Maybe its because she was the one that originally helped him. That was a wound that could have killed him had she not put the gauze on him when she did," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe they formed some kind of Bond? Its happened before between wizards,"

Aloisa snorted. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're all muggles,"

"Well, we might not be," Violet said hopefully, "No one really believes in witches and wizards anymore. We could be one and just not know it,"

"I doubt it," Drake said. "I've been waiting forever to get a Hogwarts letter and it's never happened," this statement got him a bout of stares. "What?" he exclaimed. "Don't tell me you haven't been waiting too?"

.

"Anywho," Rose said, breaking the awkward silence. "What are you all doing here?" her question took Ryan out of her trance with Draco and she snapped her head over to the others.

"I was going to ask the same question," she said. "You're all, what, eighteen right now?" she asked, judging by their faces.

"I'm not eighteen yet. I will be in -"

"A month," Aloisa, Rose, and Yue chorused, blushing slightly in embarrassment. They hadn't meant to speak out loud, let alone at the same time.

Harry coughed. "Yeah.. a month. How did you know?"

Drake gave them an exasperated look and Violet shrugged. "Who doesn't know your birthday, Harry?" Albus asked simply and the ravenette was quiet.

"We shouldn't be seeing you at all," Ryan continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "One, because we're in America and two, because you should be about thirty-one," Harry and his friends stared at her. _Thirty-one?_ They're supposed t o be thirty-one right now? That means that they weren't even in the right time.

"What year is this?" Luna asked quietly.

"Two-thousand twelve," the Americans replied. The Brits all shared a look and simultaneously groaned.

Ron put his head in his hands. "Mum's going to kill me if I don't come home at the time I told her I was coming home," Yue put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, only to be glared at by Hermione.

"Let's get one thing straight," Albus said, his voice determined. "I speak for all of us when I say we will do anything in our power to help you guys Most people wouldn't take kindly to having five extra people that they barely know dumped on them, as you can tell by Ryan's reaction," Ryan looked down and started muttering something in German.

"**_Es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Dich wurden provoziert_,**" Draco said to her, smirking at her surprise. He was a pure-blood and Malfoy after all, thus he was taught several different languages as a child. She gave him a small smile and muttered a nice '**_danke_**'.

"Aside from that," Drake continued for his brother (he had no idea what Draco said to Ryan), "We're different from most people, as you can probably tell," at this Aloisa groaned. "Any information you may or may not need is totally at your beck and call," he smiled.

"We'll get you back home!" Yue exclaimed, only to be startled into jumping onto Ron's lap from a voice yelling behind her.

"RYANABETH HELENA!"

The occupants of Ryan's basement looked toward the door to see a tall boy (about 5'3") that had mocha colored skin and hair curly and unruly enough to match Harry's. Seeing his boy in his Pokemon pajama bottoms might make any girl (and some boys) swoon, even as this boy was very angry. His hazel eyes darted around the room and took in the five people that weren't there when he had gone to bed that night.

"Where the hell did all these people come from and why is their so much crap upstairs?" he seethed. He looked much older than his ten years of age though his slightly high pitched voice made it clear that he was young. Ryan just stared at her brother open mouthed. He wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Oh, don't all answer me at once," he drawled, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "This isn't acceptable, Ryan. Mom and Dad are going to kill you for all these people,"

"David, Mom and Dad aren't here to kill me," Ryan said sweetly. She smiled at the shocked look on her brothers face when she spoke. She rarely did something against her parent's wishes, that was his job. "I'd like you to meet some people. Draco, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, this is my little brother David," her brother just stared at her in disbelief. "Don't be rude, say hi David," this must have snapped him out of his shock as his face turned a red color. Ryana saw him take a deep breath.

"It's 4:30 right now," he said slowly, "When I wake up again at 8, I expect these people gone. Any questions?" the room was silent. "Good. Night, Ryan," he was half-way back up stairs when Ryan called up to him.

"David, sweety," she said. "**_Ich liebe dich,_**" she heard her brother snort from upstairs and a muffled, '**_ich auch_**'. She turned back to the group to see dumbfounded expressions.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I love riling him up, its fun," Draco shook his head at her and Ron looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Violet asked. "How did you come here, and how are we getting you back?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Dich wurden provoziert - **_It's really not your fault. You were provoked

**_Danke -_ **Thank you

**_Ich Liebe dich -_ **I love you

**_Ich auch -_ **me too

* * *

**Slight cliff hanger... not really, but you get my point. Next chapter will be in the Hogwarts crew point of view (haha, that rhymes). Alright, I think I;m all done now. Time for me to go to bed.**

**Gute Nacht alle!**

* * *

_**Edit (7/30/12) ~ **Sorry I didn't do the translations before guys, as you could see.. I was being lazy and tired XD. Next time there is German, I shall translate the first time, and from now on , all things in a different language will be bold and italicized. Also sorry to Yue whom I hope I haven't offended by saying your name was Japanese. That was a mistake on my part. _


	5. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** Hey guys, so if you've been following my Facebook posts and profile updates, you know that I've recently been in A LOT of trouble.

Yeh, yeh, my parents decided to look up yaoi and.. bad things happened. Because of this I'm taking a "temporary leave of absence" from FFNet. When will I be back on? I have no clue, but I have to keep it cool for now until this situation gets dealt with. I'm insanely sorry to all of you who actually read my stuff and like it, but this is how it's got to be for a while.

Don't fret, though! I'll be back someday. I just can't write anything right now.

With apologetic love,

Ryanabeth H. Deveroux


End file.
